Life isn't always easy
by Hourglass244
Summary: PART 3 UP!!! Jack is raped and turns to Will for help. WARNING: Very dark themes
1. Part One

Life isn't always easy  
  
by: Hourglass244  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ!!!! I realize that the subject of a gay man getting raped may seem a   
  
little far fetched to some of you. It certainly is something that isn't discussed much, and   
  
that's why I felt the need to address it with this fic. Truthfully, a month ago, I wouldn't   
  
have even considered it a possiblility, but then it happened to my best friend. He's   
  
recovering now, thankfully, but I felt the need to write something as a reminder that   
  
things like that do occur in the gay comunity, and when it does occur, it has the posibility   
  
to ruin someone's life forever.  
  
Please, no flames due to the dark content of this story. You have been warned, and if   
  
this kind of thing will bother you then please do not read on.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Will&Grace.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Will dashed madly through his appartment throwing papers in his briefcase while trying to   
  
eat a bagel at the same time. He had overslept, and as a result, was going to be late for   
  
work.   
  
Reaching for his favorite jacket, he realized that it wasn't in his closet. Then he   
  
remembered. Jack had borrowed it last night to go on some silly date. Will smiled,   
  
remembering how excited Jack had been. Apparently, Jack had been practically stalking   
  
this guy, Gabe, in hopes of getting a date. Yesterday, he had finally gotten a chance to go   
  
out with him. Will made a mental note to ask Jack about the date when he got home from   
  
work.  
  
Grabbing another jacket, Will rushed out of his room. He opened the door to his   
  
apartment, pausing in the doorway to do a quick mental check to make sure he had   
  
everything.   
  
As he was straightening his tie, the elevator doors swung open, and Jack stumbled out.   
  
Will froze. Jack's eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear stains on his cheeks.   
  
His usually cleanshaven face had a definite 5 o'clock shadow. His shirt had a large rip   
  
in it that ran from the top almost half-way through. The rest of his clothes were   
  
wrinkled almost beyond repair, and his hair was sticking up in different directions.   
  
Jack didn't seem to notice Will as he went to his own appartment, directly across the   
  
hall from Will's. It took him almost a minute to unlock the door because his hands   
  
were shaking so badly that he couldn't get the key in the lock.  
  
Throwing his briefcase back inside his appartment, Will rushed to Jack's door and   
  
knocked. There was no answer, so Will opened the door a little and peaked inside.   
  
Jack was sitting on his sofa, staring off into space, and looking more miserable than   
  
he ever had in his entire life. Will slipped into the appartment, and took a few   
  
tentative steps toward him.  
  
"Jack?" He said, softy.  
  
Jack jumped slightly and looked around, noticing him for the first time. Will took   
  
a moment to study Jack's face, and what he saw there made a wave of anxiety wash   
  
over him. There were so many emotions there that Will couldn't decipher them all,   
  
but two of them had been plainly set in his face: misery and fear.  
  
"Jack, are you alright?" Will asked, gently. "What happened?"  
  
Jack looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on, tell me." Will sat down next to him. "You know you can tell me anything,   
  
right?" Will put an arm around Jack's waist, trying to console him, but the second   
  
he made contact he felt Jack go tense.   
  
"Don't!" Jack cried, leaping out of Will's embrace. Will looked up at him in shock.   
  
He had never seen Jack look so scared.   
  
As Jack looked back down at Will, his expression softened until he looked like he   
  
was close to tears. "Oh, Will, I'm sorry!" Jack sank back down, his tears finally   
  
spilling over.   
  
Will reached out to him tentatively, and Jack threw his arms around Will, clinging   
  
onto him as though his very existence depended on it. He burried his face in Will's   
  
neck, sobbing hard.  
  
Will sat there in shock. He had seen Jack upset before, but never like this. He   
  
had seen Jack cry many times, but these sobs he heard were different. It was as   
  
though his very soul were crying.   
  
He had never felt so confused, worried, and helpless before. He didn't know what   
  
to do. He reached out and pulled Jack as close to him as possible so that Jack was   
  
half sitting in Will's lap. He held Jack tightly, until Jack's sobs died down into   
  
unsteady gasps, and then heavy deep breathing.   
  
Will pulled away slightly, and put his fingers under Jack's chin making him look   
  
at him. "Jack, please. Tell me what happned."  
  
Jack moved out of Will's lap so they were sitting side-by-side. "I'm not sure,"   
  
he whispered. "I was on a date with Gabe, but it wasn't going like I thought it   
  
would. He was just. . .creepy. I didn't like him at all. We went back to his place   
  
for drinks, and I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. He didn't seem   
  
upset at all. He just offered me a drink before I left. I didn't think it would   
  
hurt, so I took it."  
  
Jack took a ragged breath before he continued. "It was only a small glass. It   
  
shouldn't have had any effect on me, but by the time I finished it, I felt so   
  
dizzy I could barely move. It was like. . all my muscles had turned to jelly.   
  
My mind felt so hazy. I wasn't sure what was happening. Then, he was in   
  
front of me. . . and he was touching me. . . and I didn't want to be touched. I   
  
kept telling him no, but. . . I-I couldn't. . ."   
  
Jack trailed off. His eyes were unfocused as though he were watching to   
  
whole thing repeat in his mind. He was breathing hard, sobbing, but no tears   
  
were coming. He was beyond tears at that point.  
  
Will's mind seemed to have frozen, and his throat was dry. "Did he rape   
  
you?" Will asked eventually.  
  
"No, he-I-"  
  
"Did he have sex with you?" Will asked softly.  
  
Jack burried his face in his hands. "Yes." He whispered.  
  
"Did you want to have sex?"  
  
"No." Jack said, so softly that Will had to lean in to hear.  
  
Everything seemed to freeze as Will took in the information. Shaking his   
  
head to clear his thoughts, he looked at the crumpled mess that was his best   
  
friend. He had to take care of Jack before he did anything else.   
  
"Come on, Jack." Will said gently, pulling him off the couch and across the   
  
room. "You need to be in bed."  
  
"No," Jack said, "I can't. I need to take a shower first."  
  
"Jack, I think you need-"  
  
"No, Will please! I feel too dirty. I need this first."  
  
Will nodded, and Jack went into the bathroom. Just as he heard the water   
  
being turned on, a sharp ringing sound made him jump. Realizing it was his   
  
cell phone, Will pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Ben screamed through the phone when Will   
  
answered it. "I've been calling your apartment for almost an hour now!"  
  
Will took a deep breath. "Ben, I need to use a sick day. Something's   
  
happened to Jack."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack scrubbed hard at his skin with a washcloth. He scrubbed until his skin   
  
was red and screaming with pain, but no matter how hard he washed, he still   
  
couldn't get rid of the horrible, dirty feelings he had inside. Tears of   
  
frustration welled up in his eyes as he threw the cloth down and crumpled to   
  
the floor of the bathtub. He curled up in a little ball, letting the hot water   
  
from the shower rain down on him.   
  
His mind seemed to shut down, and he was hardly aware of anything anymore.   
  
Who was he? Where was he? What had just happened to him? He didn't   
  
know any more, and he didn't want to know.   
  
He was vaguely aware of someone turning the water off. Will's cool   
  
fingertips gently ran along the red, angry skin of one of his arms,   
  
understanding in his eyes.   
  
Taking a towel from nearby, Will proceeded to softly towel Jack dry as   
  
though he were a small child. Jack didn't care. He didn't care about   
  
anything at the moment. He felt as though he was merely an observer,   
  
caught up in some horrible nightmare.  
  
He wasn't quite sure how he got there, but suddenly he was in his room,   
  
and Will was buttoning up his pajamas and tucking him into bed. He   
  
reached out and took Will's hand, right before he let himself be swallowed   
  
up into a dark, dreamless sleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: No, this is not the end of this story, but I don't think I can write more   
  
than this at a time. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Part Two

Will&Grace: Life isn't always easy  
  
by: Hourglass244  
  
A/N: Here's part two. I'm going to try to wrap things up in three chapters, but it may   
  
take four.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Jack awoke to rays of sunlight hitting his face. Glancing out the window, he saw the last   
  
few beams of light peaking over the tops of the buildings in the horizon before settling   
  
for the night. If the sun was just now setting, then why had he been asleep?  
  
Jack felt his stomach drop as all the memories from before came rushing to him in one   
  
big, ugly wave. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out those horrible images   
  
that kept replaying in his mind. Why couldn't it all have been a dream?  
  
He was suddenly aware of a light pressure on his hand. Looking up, he was surprised   
  
to see Will sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand. Will was gazing out the   
  
window, deep in thought. He looked very tired. Had he really been sitting with Jack   
  
all this time?   
  
Will glanced down and noticed that Jack was awake. "Hey, Jackie." Will said   
  
softly, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not too good," Jack shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "I ache all over, and my   
  
head is killing me."  
  
"I'll get you some asprin." Will gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the   
  
room.   
  
Wincing at the pain in his muscles and head, Jack slowly pulled himself up and out   
  
of bed. He made his way slowly over to the mirror that was hanging just above his   
  
dresser. His reflection stared back at him, and although he had expected to see   
  
some hideous change in his appearance, he saw none. He looked a little tired   
  
maybe, but there was no real difference.   
  
Then why did he feel so different inside? He sat down on the edge of the bed   
  
as Will returned with the asprin and a glass of water.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked, sitting back down in the chair.   
  
"It might help."  
  
Jack nodded, then sighed. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Why don't you start by telling me how you feel."  
  
"Disgusting, dirty, miserable," Jack tried to identify each emotion. "I   
  
don't understand, Will. I've had sex with hundreds of guys. Why should   
  
this time be any different?"  
  
"Because you didn't want it. Because he drugged you and took advantage   
  
of you, even though you told him no."  
  
"I still can't believe this happened to me. It just doesn't seem real. . . and   
  
what am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to go out and act   
  
natural around normal people?"  
  
"Jack, you are a normal person." Will reached out and took Jack's hands   
  
in his. "I know you don't feel like one right now, but you are. Something   
  
very bad may have happened to you, but that doesn't change who you are."  
  
Jack tried to smile, but failed. No matter what Will said, he wasn't sure   
  
he could ever feel normal again. Jack lowered his head so Will couldn't   
  
see the pain in his eyes.  
  
After a lengthy pause, Will finally said, "Jack, I know you aren't going   
  
to want to think about this now, but you have to consider taking some   
  
legal actions. The sooner you do it the better."  
  
At this, Jack's head snapped up. "Will, no. I can't!"  
  
"I know you've been through something horrible, but if you wait too   
  
long-"  
  
"No, I won't do it!" Jack pulled his hands free from Will's.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because-because I just can't! I don't ever want to see him again! If I   
  
did that, then I'd have to. I'd have to sit in court and tell everyone   
  
what he did to me, with him in the room!"  
  
"Jack, I know that would be hard for you," Will said, "but if you don't,   
  
then he could do the same thing to someone else. Is that what you want?   
  
Why don't you want to see this guy put away?"  
  
"You just don't get it!" Jack leapt from the bed, furious at Will. "You   
  
don't know what I've been through! You have no idea! For once, would   
  
you stop thinking like a lawyer and start thinking about my feelings?!   
  
I never want to see him again!"   
  
Jack ran from the bedroom and into his living room. He considered   
  
leaving his appartment, but he had no where to go that he could be alone.   
  
Instead he just flopped on his couch and burried his face in the cushions   
  
wishing that he could just die.   
  
Will came in and sat down on the floor next to the couch. "I'm sorry,   
  
Jack," he said softly. "I should have been more sensitive. But do you   
  
know what happened after you fell asleep? I kept looking down at you   
  
and thinking about what that guy had done to you, and I got mad. The   
  
more I thought about it, the angrier I became. I care about you so much,   
  
and the fact that he hurt you so much makes me want to hurt him. I want   
  
to see him put in jail so I don't ever have to see you or anyone else like   
  
this again."  
  
Jack raised a tear-streaked face from the pillow, the anger gone from his   
  
eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have shouted like that. I'm just so   
  
confused! Why did this happen to me? Everything was just so perfect   
  
and easy. What happened?"  
  
"Life happened," Will said. "It isn't always easy, Jack. I know that's a   
  
cruel thing to say, but it's the truth."  
  
Jack sat up on the couch giving Will room to move up and sit beside him.   
  
"Hey, Will, do you think you could sleep over tonight?" When Will gave   
  
him an odd look he added quickly, "Just sleeping, I didn't mean anything   
  
else. Please? I really don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Will gave him a small smile. "Sure, I can stay."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two cups of hot chocolate later, they were laying in Jack's bed, and Will was   
  
finishing talking Jack through what might happen if he decided to go to the police.   
  
"I guess that wouldn't be so bad," Jack said after considering it a moment. "I   
  
still really don't want to do this, but I hate the idea of him doing this to   
  
somebody else."  
  
"So you'll come down to the police station with me tomarrow?" Will asked.  
  
"Promise you'll stay with me the entire time?"   
  
"Promise."   
  
"Then I guess I'll go." Jack turned out the lights leaving the room dark. As the   
  
unpleasent images began to chase their way through his mind's eye, he snuggled   
  
close to Will, feeling safe in his arms. Even though he still felt sad and   
  
depressed, at least he wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, now I'm at least half way there. Thank you all so much for the   
  
reviews. It makes me so happy to know that my story is conveying the right   
  
message! 


	3. Part Three

Life Isn't Always Easy  
by: Hourglass244  
  
Will looked out the window of his office and sighed. It had been a little over two weeks since that horrible night when Jack had been raped, and there was still no sign of this Gabe guy, (if that was even his real name.)  
  
He and Jack had gone down to the police station the following morning. Will had gotten his friend, Anne, who worked at the police departement to ask the questions because he knew she would be sympathetic and not rush him. Will stayed with Jack the whole time (as his lawyer, he was entitled to that) and had helped Jack through the paper work.  
  
Jack had gone through the whole process like he was in a dream. During the questioning, he picked a place on the wall to focus and never made eye contact. He answered each of the questions directly, but his voice was dead, as if he were telling a story rather than giving an account. The only sign that he felt any emotion at all, was Will's hand that he held tightly in his own, sometimes squeezing it so hard that Will felt his fingers pop.  
  
Unfortunately, because Jack had cleaned himself so thoroughly in the shower, there wasn't much physical evidence of the attack. However, they had found a few nasty bruises which Anne said was evidence enough to haul Gabe in for questioning.  
  
Will had gotten a call later that evening, after Jack had gone to bed, informing him that police were sent to Gabe's appartememt, but when they arrived they discovered that Gabe had packed his things and left. Apparently, he was weeks overdue on his rent, and was in danger of being evicted. Now, the police were searching for him, but chances were slim that he would be caught.  
  
Jack, in the meantime, had been trying to go on with his life as usual. Will had stayed with him a few more days to help him get used to falling back into the rythem of things. Slowly, Jack had begun to get out more and become more social. Although, he no longer burst through the door with his usual dramatic entrances, and his hyperactivity had almost dissapeared, at least he was interacting with people again.  
  
Everyone noticed the change in him, especially Grace and Karen, but he just ignored their questions. "I'll tell them when I'm ready to," he told Will, "but I still can't talk about it just yet."  
  
The phone ringing jerked Will out of his thoughts. It was Anne calling, as she did every morning, to give Will an update on how the search was going. Her report was always the same: No sign of him. This morning's call was just the same as all the others.  
  
"Damn." Will swore as he hung up the phone. "Why can't life ever be easy?"  
  
At that moment, Jack walked into Will's office looking upset and slightly panicked. "Will, something happened, and I need to know what you think."  
  
"Jack, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I was at home eating breakfast when Fernando called and wanted to know why we hadn't gone out in a really long time, and he wanted to know if we could go out this evening. I started to say no, but then he got really mad, so I said yes without thinking."  
  
"Jack, are you sure you want to do that?" Will asked, concerned, "I mean, dating so soon after. . . well, aren't you rushing things?"  
  
"I don't know, Will," Jack pulled a chair up to Will's desk, "I'm trying to get my life back to normal, and dating, for me, is normal. Maybe I should give it a try."  
  
"I still don't think this is a good idea," Will said. "Going out to a movie is one thing, but are you really going to be able to handle sex? Because you know that's what this guy's gonna want."  
  
"No he isn't!" Jack said, insulted.  
  
"Jack, how do your dates usually end?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe he is, but that's not the point! Why can't you be supportive of me?"  
  
"Jack," Will leaned forward, trying to make him understand. "It's too soon. I think if you just waited-"  
  
"You know what, Will?" Jack leapt out of his seat, "I am a grown man, and I think I can handle one silly little date." Jack headed for the door. "Why did I even come to you about this? I should have know you'd act this way!"  
  
"Come on, Jack, don't be that way," Will stood up to go over to him, but Jack left the office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Will was stretched out on his couch reading the newspaper when Grace came into the room. "Come on Will, get up. We're going to see a movie." Will looked up at her annoyed. "I don't know why, but you've been in a bad mood all week, and tonight we're going to get you out of it!"  
  
"Look, Gracie, this just isn't a good time."  
  
"Will, please?" Grace sat down next to him looking concerned. "I'm really worried about you. We haven't done anything fun in ages."  
  
"I know, but I'm under a lot of strain right now from. . . work related stuff. I really just want to stay home tonight."  
  
"Alright," Grace said, looking disapointed, "then I'll stay here with you."  
  
"No, you go on and see a movie," Will said. "There's no reason why you shouldn't be having fun."  
  
"Will, I'm your best friend, and I think that it's my duty to stay here with-"  
  
"I here they just opened a new restaurant by the movie theater that has a killer cheese cake," Will interupted.  
  
"One movie," Grace said putting on her coat. "Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Will reasured her. "Have fun."  
  
Grace nodded and shut the door, leaving Will alone in the appartment. Will tried to go back to reading his newspaper, but couldn't concentrate. He kept worrying about Jack. Will knew he was rushing into things too quickly, but Jack was so desperate to get his life back to normal that he didn't see the mistake he was making. Will turned on the tv to try and get his mind off things.  
  
When the show he was watching ended, Will went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was already 10:30pm. Maybe Jack was doing alright on his date? He hopped so.  
  
As if on cue, Jack burst in through Will's door. He didn't say anything, he just leaned against the door, his head hung down, trying to fight back tears.  
  
"I knew it," Will mumbled to himself. He walked down by the sofa and held out his arms, which Jack rushed into.  
  
"I just couldn't do it, Will!" He cried, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you." Will gently placed a kiss on his forhead. "I told you not to rush into things. This was way too big of a leap. You've got to take baby steps." Jack pulled away from him slightly and nodded. "Now, go get washed up," Will told him. "You can stay here tonight."  
  
"Thanks, Will." Jack went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, wondering if he would ever be able to date again. _______________________________________________________________________ A/N: Well, I guess this one will be 4 parts. I'll try to have the last chapter up soon. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
